


I let my ipod choose the title and it came up with "Come Talk to Me" (Based on Image)

by froofie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, hotel balcony, meet cute, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little meet-cute conversation with fictional Benedict Cumberbatch, based on image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I let my ipod choose the title and it came up with "Come Talk to Me" (Based on Image)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who writes fan fiction.

Excuse me....! Hello...!

Oh! There you are, hello up there!

Hi! What’s that on the side of your boot?

Hm? [Looks down] Oh, just a random company logo I guess.

Oh. I was hoping it was a lightning bolt.

Oh? Why’s that?

I have a lightning bolt tattoo on the side of my calf.

Do you?

No. But wouldn’t that be cool?

[laughs] I suppose.

My boss was making a big wooden crate to carry about a set piece the other day and I told him it wouldn’t be complete without a lightning bolt on the side. He didn’t seem to appreciate how cool that would be.

It’s a travesty, to be honest. Shocking, even. Sorry. Bad joke. 

[Laughs] No. I like it. [smiles]

[Smiles][Pause] What are you doing up there?

Yoga.

Ah. That explains the grunting and the one little foot I saw poking up over the concrete balcony wall.

Oh. Oops. Didn’t even occur to me that people could hear me. But I guess my room _is_ rather close to the street.

At least there’s a _little_ privacy.

True. Should probably stop with the noise making, though. Can’t hear myself over my ipod.

What do you listen to when you’re practicing?

Honestly?

No other way.

Violin Tango music.

Unusual choice

It works for me.

No, I like it. I might try that sometime.

You do yoga?

I do!

What are you doing waiting out there?

Uh. My ride is late.

Where are you going?

Home.

You live here?

Yes. You?

Out of town. Visiting my younger sister. She’s come to a conference here and let me tag along for a little holiday.

I like this idea of a vacation: yoga on a hotel balcony while listening to tango music.

And talking to pretty men outside my door.

[looks at ground, smiling shyly, shifting weight around] I, yes, well I don't know about that.

What are, I guess, _were_ , you doing here?

Press junket.

Giving or receiving?

What?!

Interviewer or interviewee.

“E”

What’s the topic?

A movie I’m in.

Oh, you’re an actor?

Not at this very moment, but yes, I do act.

Cheeky. Can I ask the title?

“The Armada”

Period drama?

No, [brushes finger over lips] it’s an indie film about a group of friends who get together regularly and write stories based on their favorite fictional characters and how those stories start to affect their lives, good and bad.

Who do you play?

The, uh, well, if I tell you it would give it away. [stutters] I, I mean, I’m not assuming you’re going to see it, but people standing around listening might. Studio lawyers, mostly. [smiles]

I’ll probably see it.

I _can_ say that my character isn’t who you think he is.

I’m in. [To self] _The Armada_... [Quiet] Wow, your ride is really late.

Uh, yeah. I guess so.

So.

[Pause]

Well, I should let you get back to- [Interrupted]

\- You want to play a game while you wait? Oh, hold on. Do you have an mp3 player or iphone?

Yes and yes! [pulls iphone out]

Ok. I’ll ask you a question and you tell me the title of the song that pops up when you hit the “next” button. No cheating, whatever comes up is the answer. See how clairvoyant machines are. Three questions each. First question: What do you really think about the movie you just made?

Ohhh...[Toggles] Oh! “Something Good” by Alt-J! Yes, that fits! Ok. Ummm....What is your favorite thing to do on a sunny day?

[Toggles] Oh, jeez. “Boys.” Robots in Disguise. [laughs] Um....What do you think about the last person you talked to?

[Toggles] “Waiting for the Feeling” Bright Light, Bright Light.

I love that song! Fell in love with that album last summer!

Yeah, it’s great. Let’s see...What would be the first thought in your head if you found out the world was ending tomorrow?

[Toggles] [laughs hard] “Fembot” by Robyn.

[laughs] It sorta fits!

What would you rather be doing right now?

[Toggles] “Carry On” by Fun. Accurate. [Clears throat, purses lips, smiles] Last one for you: What would you say if I asked you to dinner tonight?

[Toggles] [laughs really hard]

What?! What is it?!

“What Kind of Fool” Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb! [laughs]

Ouch!

No...no, wait, hold on [toggles]

What are you doing?

Looking for a song by Yes.

[smiles] I’ll pick you up at 8.

Don’t be as late as your ride.

Oh, I won’t. [Hands ticket to valet, who rushes off]

Wait. You’re not waiting on anyone?

Uhhmmm....no. [Cheeky yet apologetic look on face.]

[Valet brings very hot motorcycle around. Gets on.]

I was just enjoying a little _Romeo and Juliet_ scenario with a beautiful woman. Sorry. I’m Benedict by the way. I’m completely harmless I swear and hopefully not a fool.

I’m...I’m going to enjoy this aren’t I?

[Toggles before putting on helmet and driving away] “Success!” Iggy Pop.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually DID use the first songs that popped up on my iphone while writing this, except for "Something Good."


End file.
